Aiding to the Growth of the Dearly Beloved
by Whitecraken
Summary: Tending to the growth of plants is an art. You must cater to their every need, and make sure they're able to grow up to be of a healthy existence. Lovino lives a life that allows him to take care of plants more than he takes care of himself, and Antonio lives a life that blessed him the day he met the Italian. (AU) M for Language and reference to violence and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lovino Vargas lived a life filled with dirt and plants. Every day he would wake up before the sun rose with his younger brother, have a simple breakfast, and then tend to the crops. He would spend the first hours of the new day doing this, and then proceed to eat Lunch. After lunch it was tending to financial matters, and the business side of the simple farming life he lived. He then cooked dinner and slept, just as the sun dipped and the moon light awoke and rose into the night. Lovino Vargas had lived this life since his ancestors acquired this farm, and he was determined to pass it down.

He loved this life. The freedom it gave him suited well with his personality, and it was really the only this he was skilled at. He didn't receive the traits his younger brother got of painting and fine arts. He was only Lovino Vargas, the farmer from the Vargas family farms that provided goods to the small town in Spain.

They grew many things on his family's farm, though it mainly catered around tomatoes. Not that Lovino was complaining, he loved the little red fruit. However, throughout all the history of his family's farm, the only thing that remained the same was the growth of tomatoes. He was always interested by this fact, often asking his Nonno about it. He would just simply smile, pat his head and say the same thing his father told him. "Ah, its cause if we stop, the tomatoes won't be able to hear the music ever again". Whatever that meant, Lovino didn't know.

Lovino found himself always interested in the family history of the farm. Several generations of Vargas's and all of them willingly continued to be farmers. It was in their DNA he supposed, and he guessed it was in his too if we wanted to continue the farm. Though, his brother was different. Feliciano had never really been interested in farming. His passion was in the arts, but yet like his older brother he was taught the farmer's way of life. But now that he was older, and getting married Lovino guessed Feliciano would move on to another occupation and would leave Lovino with the farm. Not that Lovino cared. Whatever he and his bastard excuse of a husband would do was not his concern. His concern was with him and him alone. Though he would be a little sad to have to do all the cleaning and house work himself. That shit always bored him, so Feliciano always took that job for him.

Every Friday was different. It was the farmers market after all. The Vargas family always attended the farmers market, and had been doing so for all their years. Lovino always remembered when he was younger, when his Nonno had always taken him to the farmers market and how he used to compare the different conditions of products with that of his family's. He always thought that the other farmers products looked so dull compared to that of his own. He still thought it to this day. Nothing could compare to the fresh tomatoes and other vegetables grown by the Vargas family, because this was his life's work and he would be dammed if someone bet him at his own game.

Lovino would go with Feliciano this time. They used to go all the time together when they were younger. Nonno would always make a big case of all Vargas's should go display their creations together and picked them up and took them with him. It wasn't until Feliciano started taking interest in people that Feliciano stopped coming with Lovino. He would always say to Lovino, "Ve~, we should go together to display our proud work like Nonno!" But he would then spend the whole day flirting and talking with fellow farmers that Lovino got annoyed at him and said it was better for him to stay home. Of course he would come anyway, but stay out of sight from his brother to not annoy him. But now this would be Feliciano's last time at the farmers market before he would be married. Well, there were a couple of weeks true, but Feliciano needed that time to prepare. Though Lovino had no doubt that his idiot of a brother would forget some vital details and his fiancé would end up planning it for him. If he didn't hate that potato bastard so much, he might've felt sorry for him. But no, this is what you get.

They passed the other early rises, such as the rice farmer Kiku Honda who gave a small wave at Feliciano. He was to be a best man at the wedding so Feliciano gave a heartfelt wave back. They further passed the barley farmers that sold fresh bread such as Toris Laurinaitis, and the potato farmer Natasha Belarusian who normally would be with her Big brother and sister, but looked to be alone today. The other farmers would arrive later in the day.

For a small town of mostly farmers, this was how they all survived. They traded and bought stuff of each other while selling some produce to people who worked in the main town place. It was all no surprise that they all knew each other, some better than the others.

By 11, the market was well under way with different farmers showing up, and people coming to buy produce. It was a normal day for these farmers. Life held no secrets for them as they needed none, so they used all the energy that would be used to keep secrets, and instead used it to further sell their produce. To the new customers and the old, it was their way of life.

By mid- day, Lovino and Feliciano had sold almost ¾ of the produce they bought, and now that the rush of people started to reduce, ended up playing a game of Eye- spy.

"Bastard, you can't pick a dog if it's going to disappear in an instant" grumbled Lovino.

"Ah! But Fratello it was so cute, it looked like the type of Dog Ludwig has, but that's not right because Ludwig has the dogs at home".

"You and that damn potato bastard" grumbled Lovino again. "Won't you shut up about him for one second, it's bad enough you're marrying him, but do you also have to talk about him".

"Ah! Ve~, I can't help it" Feliciano laughed back.

Lovino scolded at his brother. "He can't help it he says" Lovino grumbled to himself. Laying his head in his hands, he turned his head back to watch the people walk from stall to stall, though he did not see any people. He didn't even see any stalls; it was a while before he even noticed that what he was staring at were eyes. Emerald coloured eyes that could memorize anyone. He realised his mistake after a few seconds of direct eye contact and broke it off.

"Ah, you want anything" he spoke to the man. Lovino looked him up and down. He had never before seen this guy in town before, and if he was a tourist he hardly doubted that due to the way he spoke and looked. Tanned well, with curly brown hair, he was Spanish if he had ever seen one. Yes he lived in a small town in Spain, but for some reason this town was populated by a lot of foreigners and peoples whose ancestors migrated to Spain a long time ago. This included him also.

The man looked at Lovino, before breaking out into a goofy grin.

It was amazing and idiotic the emotions he felt at this. He felt as if he had known this grin all his life, seeing it all the time and then having it disappear only for it to show up years later when he'd forgotten all about it. It gave him a sense of déjà vu, which ultimately confused and annoyed Lovino.

"Ah, these little tomatoes are really red aren't they" the man said, bending down to pick up a tomato.

Lovino blinked. "Well, its cause I grew them idiot" he said while frowning. Normally he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him at the farmers market, but seeing this man for some reason just got him annoyed. As if something in his heart had said "Why are you here you bastard".

The man chuckled back at Lovino's remark. "They are so beautifully grown."

With this, Feliciano finally came in. "Ah! Ve~, thank you. Brother grew this batch" he said with a smile on his face.

Lovino simply looked away. "If you want to buy anything, select and leave" he said to the man.

"Ah, Fratello that wasn't very nice" replied Feliciano Back.

Lovino grumbled. "You think I care bastard".

"Fratello…"

Then there came a chuckle. "Si amigo, you have gone all angry red like you tomato" the man said back chuckling.

Lovino could feel his anger growing now, "Why you basta-"he started to say before having a paper bag pushed in front of him.

"I'll take all these si!"

Lovino felt some of his rage leave, but he was still angry and annoyed. But finally caved in and allowed the man to purchase his families products.

The man turned, and started to walk with his fresh vegetables before stopping and turning back to look at Lovino.

"What do you want you bastard" Lovino called at him.

The man simply smiled his grin again and said "cute" before turning back and walking again.

'What a fucking pervert' Lovino thought.

 **Hahahahaha, Chapter 1 done, only an** **infant** **more to go. Man it's** **hard** **to keep Aussie slang out of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

_So i'm just going to explain how this story is going to be set out. Pretty much they'll be two different stories running parallel to each other. You'll see some similarities and differences but i promise it'll come together in the end. That's all i will say for now and thanks for the people the left a review._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _100 years before_

Romano Vargas lived a life of blood and violence. Every day would be different, but it would still all be so similar to Romano. Wake up and have someone make breakfast for him, then take business. The business would always be different, but most of the time resulted in violence. This was the life as a boss in the Italian Mafia. A life he himself did not want, but was given by his late Nonno. A life that was forged into him from a young age, and shaped his personality into that of a ruthless man that only cared for the safety of his families so called ' _Business'_.

Every day the same conclusion would always be drawn from the problems of his clients, which would normally be the suggestion of violence. So Romano would say the price and he would have one of his men look into it. Saying that Romano had the blood of a few hundred men would be appropriate, but it was not something he was proud of, it was something that needed to be done if he was to continue to run his business.

The Vargas family had held this _'business'_ for several generations, each generation being more ruthless then the previous, and the generation Romano was in was by far the bloodies, but most successful.

He was well known throughout the province his family held, but was far from happy. 22 years of age and already organizing the assassination of one of his client's enemies was not something he wanted to be doing at this age. But it was this or allow his younger brother to take podium of the boss to one of the most dangerous gangs in Italy, which he himself would not allow his younger brother to do. This was not a natural way to live life, but he sucked it up all for the safety of his brother. He would never allow himself to tell this to his brother but it was something that allowed him to keep working the job he did.

He sighed.

He was supposed to leave soon for the local markets, but his last client was running late and if he had learnt anything in his several years as the boss it was that being late was not a good sign to him, or his client.

"Oh, you there" he called to one of his body guards standing near him.

The guard looked at him. "Yes boss?"

"See any sign of the late bastard" Romano replied back harshly.

"No, not yet" the guard replied back.

There were a few set moments of silence.

"Well I've decided he's not coming, so I'm going to go home for the day." Romano finally said blankly.

"Ah, but what about the other clients" the guard said back to him as Romano gathered his things.

"Get my Dad to sort it out or something, that son of a bitch needs to do something in this business, and running away every few weeks does not earn him a pay check" Romano grumbled out.

Romano had a certain, difficulty with his father. He was already mad at him for giving the boss position to Romano, when in all reality he should've been the one to carry on the tradition. But of course he would always seem to run away, then return a few days later saying he lost all his money and didn't want to sleep on the streets. It was clear to anyone that worked in this type of business that Romano's father was not the type of person to run a Mafia. He would probably run it right into the ground and cause an all-out war between the neighbouring provinces.

He walked out the doors quickly, as not to have his guard follow him and into the main foyer that his clients would normally wait for him. Then down the hall, take a left, go through the kitchen and out the back door while trying not to be spotted by any other guards. It wasn't that he didn't need protection, because he certainly needed it but today was the farmers market. And he did not want his guards and other henchmen to find out he enjoyed walking through the markets, chatting to old ladies. He also didn't want anyone to think he was important there, seeing his guards normally resulted in free food, and a lot of attention to himself. And if it was one thing he didn't want, it was attention especially at the farmers market.

He took the usual back routes to get to the markets, and tried to keep his head down low. Most only recognized his name and not his face so it was alright to be seen, but he just didn't know if any enemies could be watching. Even though he hated his life in the mafia, he was not ready to die just yet.

After taking a few more turns, he arrived at the familiar street.

Now this was what being Italian was all about. The fresh produce brought in by the locals, while old people chatted and kids played on the streets. When he heard Italy he thought of this. Not the mafia or other stuff, but the agriculture.

He walked by familiar stalls and smelled the fresh fruit and vegetables.

He didn't want his family to know, but agriculture and farming had always been a passion of his. It was really the only thing he could do, and wanted to do. He didn't want the life of a murderer or framed mob boss, but that of a farmer selling fresh produce at the markets, similar to the farmers that were selling their produce right now as he walked down and passed all the stalls. The way life should be lived.

He continued down the street and stopped where appropriate to ask farming and food related questions. Sometimes stopping to flirt with women, and talk to the elderly as well.

He rarely ever bought actual produce from the farmers, due to the fear he would be found out. And if he was found out they would make him take his body guard which to Romano was not an option. This was the only thing that allowed him to be normal; taking this away from him would be like taking away someone's right to belong, which to Romano had almost been taken all together.

He was almost to the end when one stall caught his eyes. It wasn't that all the stalls didn't but this one sold something the others didn't. Tomatoes as red and as ripe as anything he had ever seen. He got that it was stereotypical for an Italian to love tomatoes but god dammit; he loved tomatoes too much to give up. Even if it would put an end to any misconception foreigners had about Italians.

He stopped walking and checked the time from his pocket watch.

"Crap" he sighed.

He hadn't even taken up 2 hours of his time at the markets, and he didn't really feel like going back anytime soon.

He eyed the stall. It was a new stall, obviously. Romano had been to the market to many times to know when a new stall sprouted up, but it seemed to be doing pretty well for a new stall. By the looks of how much produce it sold, he guessed it must have had a word of mouth spread it about.

He looked down at his watch again. 'Eh' he thought to himself. 'One little peek couldn't hurt' he sighed. He would probably end up going to the stall sooner or later seeing as he made a note to always check out each stall when he first started going to the farmers market.

He walked over to the little stall which displayed fruits and vegetables such as apples, grapes, peppers and of course the tomatoes.

It looked to be run by a man in his twenties, though he didn't look Italian at all. He had tan skinned which was normal for Italians, but the messy brown hair and green eyes gave an appearance that he was not a local, or Italian.

As Romano got closer he started to notice things like his accent. It did not sound Italian at all, and by the way he was talking to his customers, probably wasn't very fluent in Italian.

When he arrived he decided to get a better look at the tomatoes. There were a couple of other people already at the stall, so Romano would wait until they had disappeared before interrogating the farmer.

He inspected a tomato. It was amazing; this farmer certainly knew what he was doing. Sure most Italians knew how to grow the perfect tomato but this, this was something different.

If he were to remember his history and geography correctly, the only other people besides from Italians that loved tomatoes were the Spanish. But why would a Spaniard come all the way to southern Italy. It didn't make sense because well, southern Italy wasn't exactly the brightest or the safest place.

"Ah, glad to see you like the tomatoes".

Romano turned towards the source of the sound. It seemed the owner of the stall had stopped talking to the people and instead turned all his attention to Romano.

At this, Romano carefully placed the tomato pack into its original position.

"I was just looking" he grumbled back to the man.

The man smiled.

"And I bet you were just admiring too".

Romano could feel his face go red.

"Ass-hat, looking and admiring are defiantly not the same!" he managed to yell back.

"Would you look at your face just now, you've grown all red just like my little tomatoes" he laughed back.

Romano grew more flustered.

"Dammit you bastard, first time I've ever seen you here and now you've got me annoyed!"

"Ah, mi Amigo I'm sorry. But you look so cute in your suit I just couldn't help it".

Romano hissed at him then turned his back to him. What he was wearing was normal in this part of town. Just a normal suit with a hat.

"Where do you come from anyway, you don't sound or look Italian" Romano said, slightly turning his head to look over his shoulder back at the Man. He expected to see a look of confusion but instead was greeted with a smile from the man.

"What the hell bastard, why are you smiling!" Romano yelled.

"Sorry, just that that's the first time someone's asked where I'm from" he giggled back.

'Damn this guys an airhead' Romano thought to himself.

"I'm from Spain" the man replied.

"Ah, thought so".

The man looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Bastard, there is only one other country that loves tomatoes as much as us Italians and it's you Spaniards. Also your damn accent sounds nothing like an Italian".

"Huh, guess not" he said, smiling back to Romano.

That smile was so damn infuriating. You can't just smile and be so carefree, not here.

He grabbed a paper bag and began shoving tomatoes in it.

"I'll take these you damn Spanish tomato freak".

"Ah si~" the Spaniard replied while taking the bag.

Romano paid for the tomatoes and was about to turn around and leave before the man shouted at him.

"Come back soon my little tomato" the Spaniard yelled at him.

Romano blushed.

"What a fucking pervert" he thought before continuing down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

**So my will power finally came back and i finished writing this chapter. I've also finally got all the main story down in my notes and i'm determined to get to writing the exciting bits that will come later in the story. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As the days wore on, Lovino continued to farm. The farmers market ended, and Lovino was subdued to continue his work on his family's farm, as he had done a million times before and would continue to do for a million times in the future. Lovino never really minded though. Farming was the only really thing he was good at, and the only thing he really cared about.

The hours were unfair and he was mostly in the sun for the long hours, but as long as he could still grow produce, he would continue to live this life.

Today was just like any other day in Lovino's life. He got up early to tend to his crops and do any other chores that needed to be done. He made sure that no bug or birds had started to attack his produce and picked away any weeds that had infiltrated his farm. Every so often he would have a quick break to drink some water, and make sure that he hadn't over used a certain part of his body, and then he would get back to work.

Once he had tended to some of the more docile crops, he decided to head back into the house and wake his brother up. Even though his brother's wedding date was fast approaching, Feliciano and his Fiancé had decided to try and spend the next 2 weeks without seeing each other until the wedding. Though with Feliciano's personality, Lovino barely doubted he could last 1 hour, but so far as if maybe to smite him, Feliciano had gone an impressive 3 days without breaking. Sure they talked on the phone often, but that was mainly because the wedding was fast approaching and they still needed to sort out a few details.

"Brother your back!" came a cheerful voice as Feliciano said these words to his brother.

Feliciano had seemed to position himself in the kitchen, as well as chosen some choice of weapons to wield which were in Lovino's mind his brother's favourite weapons. Ah the magic of a spatula and a frying pan.

"Yeah, Yeah im back" Lovino replied, trying his best not to avoid any physical contact with his brother.

If his brother was going to hug him, it would be when Lovino was not covered in dirt and leaves.

"I'm just going to clean myself up a bit" Lovino said to his brother, who had resumed cooking whatever it was he was cooking.

"Ve~, Be quick Fratello, Lunch is almost ready!"

Lovino resumed the position of his normal routine he would go through when cleaning himself up after farming. Since he had only worked half the day, he would normally just need to wipe his hands and arms in baby wipes, but seeing as today he needed to go into town to pick up a few things, he decided a shower was better needed.

The dirt came of easy; it was getting out of the shower that was the difficult part for Lovino. His problem was once he got into the shower, he couldn't get out because it was too damn relaxing. It was like a drug.

Lovino had always been a hard earned worker, so any chance he got to relax was normally cherished deeply by him. Unfortunately if his relaxation period extended anything past 30 minutes, it would normally result im Lovino relaxing for the whole day.

But just as the world would keep spinning, Lovino knew he would have to eventually get out of the shower, put on something nice, eat his brother's lunch and then go out into the small town.

He did get out of the shower after allowing all the dirt to be removed from his body. As well, he also put on his nice clothes and exited the bathroom to allow himself to eat whatever his brother had cooked for him.

With his hair still wet, and dripping droplets around the path he walked, he finally entered the kitchen.

The farm house's kitchen wasn't awfully small, but it could've been bigger. It was what you would call comfortable, and allowed enough room for the cook to make meals edible for themselves. Unless the cook was the fisherman. No matter how big the kitchen was to be, Arthur the fisherman had so far never made an edible meal for Lovino and his brother. Though he had succeeded a few times in making a meal for his brothers, and some baked goods for Kiku.

"Fratello! You're finally out of the shower" said Feliciano, turning his head to greet his brother from the stove.

"Pft, did you get lonely while I was away or something?" Lovino replied teasingly, taking a seat at the table that was directly next to the kitchen.

Feliciano looked shocked. "Since when could you read minds big brother."

"Bastard, you're too carefree."

Feliciano smiled at his brother's remark, humming to himself a tune that was unknown to Lovino's ears.

Lovino sat in a comfortable silence while his brother finished up cooking their lunch. This was the brother's relationship, though it was not the best it was at a stage where at least they could sit in silence and not have it be awkward, because sometimes all good relationships need some form of comfortable silence in order to determine how comfortable you are with the opposing person themselves.

By the time Lovino's stomach was growling at its loudest, Feliciano placed his prized meal in the middle of the table. Lovino eyed it curiously.

"Really Feliciano, isn't pizza a bit cliché?"

"But pizza is so good Fratello! It's the perfect Italian meal!"

Lovino grumped, and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

This was Lovino's life. He had always been with Feliciano farming, and making Lunch for one another, but what Lovino couldn't get over was the fact that in several days this way of life would change to only him faming and making lunch. He decided he would rather stress about it when the time came and concentrated on more trivial things that presented themselves only in the present.

By the time Lovino had eaten enough to satisfy the sounds of his stomach, he looked up at the clock that was in the dining room and saw it was time for him to head into town. He normally didn't head into town often, but he had to pick up something.

He sighed to himself. He really didn't want to go into town, but he didn't really have a choice. So he gathered all his willpower and took a stance from his chair.

"I'm going out in a little bit to get nonno's necklace back from the smiths place", Lovino said to his brother.

"Really!" His brother piped up. "Say hello to Elizabeta for me then!"

The town was not a luxurious place, nor a big one. It was more described as handy. It had everything anyone could want in its secluded little areas, and managed to stay clean. From the pictures posted in the town hall Lovino could safely say he didn't think the town had actually changed at all in its 100 so years it had been here. With the Smiths next to the flower shop, and the flower shop next to the gardening shop, he got out of his small truck and started his way up to the steps of the Smiths shop.

The Smiths, like the town was not big, but it was handy. Anything that needed to be repaired could be repaired at a certain price. The chime that came from the bell above the door copied the sounds of Lovino opening the door.

"Lovino!" said a happy voice, which was accompanied by a happy looking woman.

This woman was Elizabeta Hédervàry. A Hungarian woman that had come to move from her motherland to Spain in what she described as "a journey that god gave himself." She was defiantly what Lovino describe as the big sister type, always accompanied by some type of flower that was always in her hair.

Lovino nodded to her in attempts to get his necklace and exit the shop as quick as possible.

"How is Feliciano going?"

He stared at her. "He's going well, though he's a little slow on the whole marriage thing" he grumbled out.

Lovino didn't have a problem with Elizabeta, it was just he didn't really want to spend all his time in town when he could be working or better, taking a siesta.

She smiled.

"Ah have you got my necklace repaired or do I have to come back later?"

"Yes! Your necklace is ready, the chain was already old so we just replaced it with a new one and polished it a little."

She handed it back to Lovino with a smile.

"Thankyou Eliza" Lovino sighed in relief, as he took the necklace from Elizabeta. The necklace indeed did look a lot shinier then when first handed in, which was probably a good thing. Lovino had received the necklace from his Nonno who had received it from his father. It was very old, very delicate and before being repaired back to health looked like it could've given someone Tetanus if it was sharp enough to cut someone. But this necklace was another thing that became a part of his life. Why he had gotten it and not Feliciano he couldn't quite understand but when he got the necklace several years earlier he was extremely grateful.

The necklace itself was just a small golden cross on a chain, with words in Italian engraved into it. At least that's what Lovino thought, the necklace was too old itself to work out what the engravings said but when his Nonno had given it to him he had said that the words were in Italian.

Lovino looked back up to see Elizabeta smiling. He figured this was his que to pay his fare, and leave.

Lovino returned to the farm at 2 in the evening for such was the life of Lovino. He got dressed back into his farm clothes and got the farm ready for when people would be coming.

Every so often, if the produce produced a lot he would allow people to come hand pick fruits and vegetables for a price. It was a good way to get the Vargas family name around and make a bit of profit of something that brang most people joy.

When people started coming he did his normally routine. Ask their names, what they wanted to pick and gave them some instructions on what to do, and how to distinguish if the produce was ripe for picking or rotten. He would then stand back and make sure they got the hand of things before leaving to wait for more people to come. Though he liked farming himself, he did enjoy the days when he could sit back and watch other people enjoy the tasks that he did on a daily basis. He could watch the children run around, and families laugh at each other's jokes. When he decided a reasonable time to go make sure people weren't picking more produce then they paid for he would walk back over to the group and if they had picked a baskets worth, escort them off, maybe chat to parents about recipes a certain produce could create and then they would be off. This normally rotated around until he would close the farm off to the public around at around 5.

At around 4, when the day started to grow cooler Lovino managed to spot a familiar face. He frowned at the man standing at the entrance of his farm waving at him. Gilbert Beilschmidt was a German man who had the formidable task of being Ludwig, Feliciano's fiancé's older brother. He gathered up all the fucks he gave and decided to get up to see what the man wanted and walked over.

"Oh, what are you doing here asshole" Lovino called over to Gilbert.

Gilbert only smiled more and laughed out something that sounded like snake dying. It wasn't until Lovino was standing in front of him did Gilbert finally say something.

"I'm just here showing my Awesome friend Toni around."

"And why couldn't you just do a drive by and leave me alone?"

Gilbert's frown dropped. "That's no fun Lovino, plus I wanted to show him where the wedding would be."

Lovino frowned. He knew the wedding would be held on the farm because of its convenience and large space, but if that meant having wedding guest drive over to just stand and look then that would really piss him off.

"I say again, why couldn't you just do a drive by?"

"He's from out of town" Gilbert replied smiling again.

This only caused Lovino to frown even more.

"And where is this idiot of a friend you have?"

"Just parking the car, we took his."

"I thought you said he was not from town."

"But he is from Spain."

Lovino sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He really had no idea what to do. He didn't really want to meet anyone who he would later see at the wedding, and he wasn't exactly in the best clothes for a first encounter.

"Sorry I'm late" came a voice that Lovino felt like he had heard before.

He heard the sound of the man's feet on the course dirt and followed the sound to the direction of its owner. It was there he came face to face with the man he met at the market a few days before.

They locked on each other's eyes immediately and with two very different sounding tones of emotion in their voice said

 _"_ _Ah, you again"_


	4. Chapter 4

_100 years before_

Romano was not happy. He was miserable more so than usual and wanted nothing more than to actually go back to the source of what was making him miserable. The infiltrating thought of the Spaniard he met a week ago would not leave his mind. Everything Romano could ever want it seemed the Spaniard had, well at least that's what Romano thought from the 10 minute conversation he had had with him. As much as the thoughts made him miserable, he was also a little confused. He had never taken an interest to someone so fast, or at all. He found himself being intrigued by the little things he saw in the Spaniard. The things he shouldn't have noticed or taken an interest in. The way the Spaniard looked at him as though he saw nothing else but him, the way his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years, the way that he smiled. The things that Romano shouldn't be thinking about, due to him not even knew the idiot.

Romano grunted. It was safe to say this was the first time Romano had felt these emotions, and was safer to say he wanted them to stop. For the first time in his life, his motion of work had been corrupted. He had lived life up until that point in a motion of time that casually displayed violence and corruption like it was as normal as brushing your teeth. The motion that felt like a life time of sadness had finally been stripped away in a day by someone Romano didn't even know the name of. He had barely even remembered what had happened in the week, and was more concentrated on going back to the farmers market, though he would not go. No, Romano would not go if the Spaniard would be there. He had a feeling seeing him again would only be trouble for Romano in the future.

But the clock was ticking. The sounds it made as time went by weren't helping Romano on his little Enigma he was decoding of his emotions. He had always snuck out to the farmers market but now he was left alone in a big room that was over decorated for Romano's tastes.

Romano decided to try and think of other things to pass the time. Anything that wasn't Spanish he tried to think of. But any train of thought would lead back to him. Thinking about Art would lead to painting which led to frames which then would go to craft makers who would spend hours crafting the frames and would likely eat quick foods like fruit which was grown by farmers and then the thought would finally end up back to the Spaniard.

By the time this repeated 4 more times Romano had had enough. He decided moping about was not how he wanted to spend the day, and if he was going to continue to mope then he wanted to mope at the farmers market.

He got up and started walking.

Romano managed to get to the markets faster than he had ever in his life. He had practically ran from his families estate to the market place and was now trying fix his hair and maintain his appearance of someone who defiantly did not just sprint for 5 minutes straight down dark allies. When he finally managed to compose himself, he allowed his feet to take him where he had wanted to go for the past week.

It was unusual for Romano to not want to check each stall individually and even weirder that he didn't stop to talk to talk to the local farmers or girls. But he was determined for only one thing in the moment and that was learning the Spaniards name. He walked as fast as he could down the lane until he could spot the stall he was looking for.

Romano stood still. He took a minute to actually figure out what he was doing. Here he was, a mafia boss sneaking out to go see some random person he met a week ago. He took a deep breath. He should just go back, he didn't even know what he was supposed to say to the man who he could see selling tomatoes to an elderly couple. Romano closed his eyes. The thought that he could never be friends with someone that wasn't in business with his family finally entering his mind. Romano opened his eyes again. His mind was decided; he would go home and forget this ever happened. He eyed the Spaniard once more before leaving, only to be met with the same green eyes he had seen the week before. He was then met with the same warm smile and watched in panic as the Spaniard raised his hand and did a gesture for him to come over.

He composed his breathing and did the first thing his mind told him to do. He went over to the Spaniard.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon!" the Spaniard said cheerfully. His mood lighting up as the conversation grew on.

"Damn you bastard, I just had to pick up some tomatoes' for my family" Romano grunted.

"So you came to my stall to buy them? Thankyou Mr Tomato!"

"What kind of stupid ass name is that" Romano grumbled.

"Well, you never actually gave me your name, but I thought about how when you face turns red you look like a tomato and the name just kind of stuck".

"Stupid Spaniard. My names Romano, not some lame ass name like Tomato".

The Spaniard smiled. "Romano huh, that name suites you perfectly!"

"Bastard, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

After that there was silence. Romano squinted his eyes in an attempt to understand this carefree person standing in front of him. In all his life he had never met someone as intriguing as this Spaniard. His mind worked differently than that of the people around them, he saw things in another light and talked a little different like he didn't think about what he was saying because he wasn't afraid of saying something that might get him in trouble. This was what truly intrigued Romano. He was a Mafia boss, all his life he had barely been able to talk to a person normally without them looking uncomfortably that he could kill them of in a second, and now here this Spaniard was commenting about how he looked like a tomato, and how his name suited his personality.

"Hey bastard, how long have you been living here?" Romano asked.

"What a random question Romano! Well I guess it's been about a year now, but before that I travelled to a few other places. But I guess I liked the look of this town, even though people say it's dangerous because of the mafia I haven't actually gotten in trouble or meet with any people from it."

'Huh, what irony' Romano thought to himself.

"So you don't feel threatened that you might get into a shootout one day?"

"We'll the mafia must be safe if they made this town feel safe, so I trust them to not shoot me" the Spaniard said with a warm smile.

A warm feeling started to expand in Romano's stomach. No matter how much he hated his job, it felt nice to be appreciated for actually protecting and not killing. People who knew about his business always assumed the worse that killing was a bad thing but they don't stop to think about why they're killing them. The fact is that murdering people insures more people won't be hurt and instead protects the province the Mafia is sectioning. But no matter how many lives are saved, they're normally outnumbered by the little number that's killed. However, here was a man who was not afraid of the murderers and for the life of Romano he couldn't understand why.

Romano opened his mouth and began to speak. Romano found himself taking in information he generally wanted to know. Information that allowed himself to know the Spaniard better and not any information of a targets movements or anything that he could blackmail him with. Things like his family and interests. Things like his childhood and what he grew on his farm. Things that would occur naturally in a conversation and things that could not be forced.

By the time all the stalls started to pack up and leave, the conversation between the two was still going strong. Things like profanities from Romano and light hearted chuckles from the Spaniard were regularity between them and from an outsider's point of view would look like a bizarre conversations. But somewhere along the line of name asking and family asking, the bizarreness became unknown to Romano and the Spaniard. When people came over Romano would stop and let the costumers buy what they needed and once they left he would resume conversation.

When the sun started to set that's when Romano knew he had to go. But go where, he couldn't quite remember. The talking about the Spaniards home land made him forget all about his worries. The attention the Spaniard would give to him made him feel as if his occupation wasn't a bad thing, and that he was just a normal functioning member of society. But nothing could make him forget about the blood on his hands, this is what bought him back to reality.

He looked around and saw that most of the stalls where packed up and moving. The Spaniard followed his gaze as well, noticing for the first time that it was actually getting late.

"Suppose you have to go Romano".

"Suppose I do".

"Shame, it's fun talking to you. You always get angry over the littlest things".

"Bastard, what the fuck is that meant to mean"

The Spaniard smiled. "It means what it means".

"God not that shit again" Romano said, crossing his arms and frowning.

The Spaniard laughed in return.

"Come by again Romano" the Spaniard said in a friendly tone.

Romano squinted his eyes. "We'll see".

Romano then turned around and started walking before he stopped, forgetting one crucial thing he had wanted to know for the entirety of the day.

"Hey, what's your name" Romano turned around and yelled at the Spaniard.

The Spaniard once again smiled at him. "Antonio" he yelled back with a goofy smile.

And at that the heart quickened.

 _Present Day_

"The names Antonio" said the man with his arm stretched out to shake Lovino's arm.

Lovino could not describe the feelings he got when he heard the man's name. It was similar to the feelings he had when he first met him several days before, but stronger. The feelings where more inclined to a sense of similarity to hearing the man's name, like he had heard it before in a different time. Lovino had memories of this happening before but he did not remember when or where he had met him before besides at the farmers market the other day. He had memories of slight violence and depression of hating a job he had never even thought was real, memories of being very fond of the Spaniard smiling in front of him. But Lovino knew these where not his memories, he loved what he did and he was sure he was not fond of the stranger in front of him. Lovino shock the feeling off and allowed his hand to shake Antonio's.

"Yea, hi again" Lovino said with a plain tone.

"This little guy is Feli's older bro, but be careful" Gilbert leaned over and said to Antonio.

Lovino sneered. "And what the fuck is that meant to mean."

Gilbert grinned. "It's always great to see Lovino so flustered in the morning".

Lovino's patience started to grow weary at this comment. "Bastard, just look around and leave so I don't have to see you until the wedding."

Lovino then turned around to Antonio. "That includes you too you tomato loving prick".

Antonio just grinned at Lovino's comment. "You look just like you did the other day, red as a tomato!"

"You ass" Lovino practically shouted.

"What are you even doing here anyway? You're not related to anyone are you?" Lovino asked in a flat tone of voice.

Antonio just laughed. "No I'm not, but I'm family friends with Ludwig and Gilbert".

Gilbert laughed in response. "That's right little Lovi. Toni here has been best friends with me since I was a little child along with Francy Pants."

"Figures, only you guys could handle that perverted grape farmer".

Antonio just laughed again.

Lovino turned to Antonio sharply. "So if your friends with those two why don't you live here too. I haven't seen you around town ever except for the other day."

Antonio pondered for only a moment. "Well when Francis and Gilbert decided they wanted to move and become farmers here I was originally going to move as well but I guess plans fell through. And I live in Madrid so that's probably why you've never seen me before."

"Ah yes, but we still get to see each other every few weeks and get drunk as hell" Gilbert added fondly. "Now step aside Lovi, I wanna show Toni where the bars going to be."

Lovino squinted his eyes. "As long as it can get you two assholes out here quicker, sure."

Antonio looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you for allowing us to view your farm Lovino."

And at that the heart quickened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lovino cursed his brother as he drove along the road that led into town. It was days before the wedding and his brother only now had thought of several things that needed to be taken off. One of them required his soon to be husband Ludwig, which naturally meant he had asked Lovino to go meet him instead of himself. Feliciano had gone almost 2 weeks without seeing him and he was determined to keep it up until the day of the wedding.

The road was coarse and unrefined, as with many country roads but allowed Lovino to get to the place he needed to go. Even with the small vibrations that came with the vehicle going over the road, Lovino didn't give it much attention. He had spent many long hours driving back and forth over the same road and had developed a bond with it. It was safe to him, and as long as he kept on driving he was sure the road would get him to where he needed to be. When he reached the great Oak tree he turned right. The tree had always been a symbol of where to turn for the Beilschmidt house hold and from there; he would soon arrive at the house.

As soon as the roof came into view, the house came into view. Lovino parked on the driveway of the house, got out of the car and walked to the door.

The Beilschmidt house hold was nothing out the ordinary. It was two stories and looked exactly what a house should look like. Even though it looked ordinary, Lovino still hated coming here.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response and any sound that was coming from the inside. If there was any noise inside it would've been from Gilbert and if Gilbert was home then it meant that most of the time Ludwig was home.

He waited an appropriate amount of time before he knocked again.

"Damn it, shit" Lovino cursed under his breathe.

"They can't even be home when I have to come over, damn it" he said as he turned around and started to walk away.

He got down to the last step when he heard a noise from the door. He turned around to face the door only to hear a few more clicks and the door opening. Upon looking at who opened it his face turned sour. Amber eyes met green eyes.

"Bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lovi, is that you!" he said, smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Lovino beckoned his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Don't change the subject Damn it. Why the hell are you in potato bastard's house?"

Antonio just laughed some more. "I'm staying here Lovi! Or did you forget I don't actually live in this town?"

"I know you don't live here, I just hoped you were staying in the Inn damn it".

Antonio just smiled. "So why are you here, is it me? Did you come here because I'm here?"

Lovino just grunted. He knew the answer was no, he did not come all the way to this stupid house because Antonio was there; he came because of his stupid brother and his wedding. But for some reason he also wanted to say yes, he did come for Antonio and only Antonio.

"You would like that wouldn't you, you idiot." Antonio just kept smiling in reply.

"You fucker, I came here to because I need to speak to the stupid potato idiot about my stupid brother's wedding".

"Potato idiot?"

"Don't act like you don't know".

"Lovi, I speak 3 languages and I don't think Potato idiot is a regular word in any of them".

"Well it should be, make my life a hell of a lot easier".

"Ah, mine too. Then I could understand you a lot better" laughed Antonio. "Ah Lovi are you blushing a little?"

"Shut up, I'm sun burnt you bastard" Lovino said turning his head away from Antonio. He would've been perfectly fine with keeping his head to the side and avoiding eye contact with Antonio for the rest of his life until he remembered what he came to the house to do.

He turned his head slowly back to Antonio. "Is Ludwig home" he said sourly under his breathe. He was really hoping Antonio could hear what he had said because he was not going to say the name again.

"Ahhh, so Ludwig's the 'Potato Bastard. Lovi you should've just said so".

"Shut up, I call him that name because I hate his name you idiot. It's like trying to lick concrete damn it".

"That would hurt wouldn't it? Maybe lick ice cream instead, I love ice cream".

"Damn it, stop changing the subject".

"Aww but I want to talk about ice cream".

Lovino sighed. Antonio was really starting to piss him off now. "If you're not going to tell me I'll just leave".

Lovino looked up at Antonio. He was still smiling but what he could also see was the way Antonio's eyes seemed to dull. Like he was calculating the possibilities of when he was going to be able to see Lovino again.

"Lovi you really are good at convincing me" Antonio sighed in defeat. He stepped aside to allow Lovino to enter the house.

Lovino started walking up into the house but turned when he got the doorway to Antonio.

"Any funny business and I'll poison any food you'll eat at my brother's wedding" he said as he kept walking inside.

"That's a bit unfair Lovi!" Antonio complained as he closed the door and followed Lovino into the house.

"So where is this bastard?"

"He's probably in the study, Gilberts been complaining all day that he should come out and spend time with us. But he is a man about to be married so I can forgive him. Not so sure about Gil though" he replied silently taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"You talk a lot don't you" Lovino said, following Antonio's actions of sitting down.

Antonio looked at him and smiled. "It's so you can get to know me better Lovi!"

It was amazing to Lovino how Antonio could be so carefree, so happy. It was like he smiled because he could, not because he wanted to. It made Lovino realise he would do anything to keep Antonio from being sad and sick and that seriously scared him.

"If you want to get to know me, just ask questions instead of wasting my time you bastard".

Antonio just continued to stare and smile at him. The kind of smile that warmed Lovino up and made his stomach lighten. And Antonio continued to smile at Lovino like this not because he could, but because he wanted to.

"I thought I could hear a different voice tone in the house" called Ludwig from the hallway.

They both turned around. "There you are you bastard, you've been keeping me waiting here with this bastard for what feels like hours" said Lovino sourly.

"That's not nice to my feelings Lovi" complained Antonio.

Before any real yelling could begin from these two people, Ludwig spoke. "I'm going to guess Feli sent you Lovino?"

Lovino turned back to Ludwig. Completely forgetting it was actually he whom he had come to have a conversation with.

"Of course, you think I would willingly come to this place when I could be doing other stuff" he finally replied. Ludwig just sighed his reply.

"Well what is it?"

"Ah, hold on one second" Lovino replied, standing up promptly to try and get something out of his pockets. After patting himself down a couple time, and looking around where he was sitting he finally cursed.

"Fuck, where it is?!" he said annoyingly, searching the couch cushion to try and find what he was looking for.

Antonio and Ludwig just watch as Lovino searched his seat, Antonio smiling happily to himself until he saw something sticking out of Lovino's back pocket. Though it wasn't obviously noticeable, given the circumstances he decided it was probably the thing Lovi was looking for. So, Antonio started to lean over the grab it out of his pocket. It was easy considering that Lovino was still turned around, tearing the couch apart trying to find the letter. And as soon as Antonio said "Hey, Lovi I think I found the thing you're looking for!" Lovino immediately turned around and saw what he had in his hands.

"Bastard, where did you find that" he growled at Antonio, striking out to take the letter out of his hands.

Antonio just did the same thing he always did when he saw Lovino was flustered, he smiled and laughed.

Lovino decided the best course of action was to ignore him, and instead turned to Ludwig with the letter in his hand and gave it to him. "I don't know what he has written so don't ask me to help you or anything."

Ludwig simply took the letter out of Lovino's hands and with the same monochrome look on his face as the one he used to greet Lovino quietly opened it.

Antonio and Lovino both sat quietly watching as Ludwig read the letter. It was astonishing to them how a man of his personality could be bought down by an Italian and his letter. Within a couple of second they both could see a blush creep onto his face.

"I uhh, I think it's best if I go deal with this in my study" Ludwig finally said after remembering he wasn't alone in the room. "I won't be a moment" he said hastily, moving quickly to get out the room.

This left just Lovino and Antonio alone in one room. They both sat still and patiently waited until Ludwig would come back but after 10 minutes of waiting, things were starting to get awkward.

Every couple of minutes Antonio would turn his head to stare and Lovino, then go back to his position of looking outside. Sometimes Lovino would catch him staring, and Antonio would play it off by saying he was actually looking at the drapes behind him. This was normally followed by a soft 'bastard' by Lovino. But after a while, Lovino was starting to get really annoyed at him.

"If you're going to keep staring at me then stop, what are you a creep?"

Antonio's smiled wavered a little. "I was wondering, but you look kind of familiar. I mean we saw each other the other day but I feel like maybe we've seen each other before that?"

Lovino just stared at him in surprise. But he got what Antonio meant. He had the sense that he knew him as well, but he had no recollection of ever meeting him before the other day. It was like that feeling when you see a childhood friend you haven't seen in years, but you instantly remember all the good and bad times you had with one another and wonder why you even stopped being friends with them in the first place. But to Lovino it was more confusing, because those good times and bad times were more of a blur. He just knew that they had met somewhere before.

After an uncomfortable amount of silence Lovino finally replied. "I've been wondering the same thing as well."

Antonio kept staring at him, but it was a stare that made Lovino uncomfortable. He had seen the stare so many times from teachers, and people he met. It was a stare that was trying to decode him, trying to break down his walls so he could present himself to them at his most vulnerable. Lovino absolutely hated it.

He took the family heirloom hanging on his neck and kept his fist around the cross. It always made him feel better. It was working as well until Lovino realised where and was and who he was with and gently let it go of it.

"Hey what's that?"

Lovino cursed himself. Of course Antonio would have had to have noticed his necklace.

"Nothing of your concern" he spat out.

"Come on Lovi, whatever that thing is makes you comfortable, I've never seen you so-". He cut himself of at the last word.

"What?" Lovino demanded.

"Ahhh it's nothing. I don't want to make you mad" Antonio chuckled awkwardly.

Lovino was starting to get annoyed. "Just say it you bastard!"

At this, Antonio became a little alarmed. "Huh, well it's just, umm that I've ahhh never really seen you so at peace before."

Lovino stared at him. He was unsure whether he should curse at Antonio or just leave what he said. Instead he did neither of these things and instead blushed. Even Lovino himself could start to feel the wall between them start to crack, and he knew the next thing he said would determine if he would allow Antonio to continue to hack at the wall until it was no more. He wanted so desperately to stop the wall from breaking he said the first thing he thought of, which happened to be the story of his necklace.

"This necklace here, it's a family heirloom. Something my Nonno gave to me." He said weakly, hoping that Antonio didn't hear what he'd just said. Fortunately he did.

"You know Lovi, I have a necklace that's similar to yours, and has a similar story." Antonio said, pulling out a similar necklace to that of Lovino's.

"Is it alright if I compare?" Antonio asked politely?

Lovino just sighed, and started to take his necklace off his neck. "If you must you asshole."

Antonio continued to smile, stretching out his arm so he could grab Lovino's necklace.

The next couple seconds presented themselves as something that could only happen in a child's book. As soon as Antonio took the necklace in his hand, the world around them changed. Instead of pleasantly sitting in a living room they were instead in the middle of what looked to be a market. This would've been enough weirdness for both of them, but the people that were also in the memory wore different clothes, like the ones you would see in a vintage movie of a couple copping with World War 2. The people were also speaking Italian, which Lovino concluded.

"Ahh, where are we?" said Antonio in a panicked voice. "Lovi what are they saying?!"

Antonio quickly turned his head to Lovino, who was still beside him. He thought Lovino was quietly checking his new surroundings until Antonio realised he was locked onto something. So he turned his head in follow.

The first thing he came in contact was with the green eyes of a man selling something to a customer. He looked familiar but for some reason Antonio couldn't remember if he knew him. It was like meeting Lovino all over again. The man he was selling stuff too also bought a sense of familiarity, but only seeing the back of the persons head kind of made it hard to know for sure if he knew the person. Next, he decided to listen into their conversation. Though he didn't know Italian, he could conclude that they were most likely having a friendly conversation. But other than that, Antonio saw nothing wrong. But then why did Lovino look so frightened.

It's when he finally heard the quite bickering coming from the two did Antonio finally look closer. The realization of what he was seeing hit him greatly, his pupils dilating and mouth silently hanging.

He knew the two people that were talking. But it would be impossible, for one of those men where supposedly standing right next to him. He turned back to Lovino to make sure he was still next to Antonio, which he was. The other man he recognized as himself but he knew he had never been to Italy and didn't even know how to speak the language. The confusion made his head spin.

Then as soon as it came, they flashed back to the present. Both people still too stunned to speak. After a while Lovino finally spoke up quietly, "what the fuck was that?"

Antonio was wondering that too. There was no way that those people where them. He wanted to say he had no memory of what he saw the poelpe doing but he would be lying then. He could kind of remember the memory of him talking to a young Italian man like the scene they were watching before.

"I think, I think that was something like our past lives" Antonio finally concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

_100 years before_

After the initial meeting with Antonio Romano started to spend time with him a lot more. When he wasn't dealing with the Mafia, he would be with Antonio taking long trips up to his farm. He would spend hours at the farmers market with him, talking about all things useless and all things useful. Sure his business partners and family were suspicious of his doing, but Romano neither cared nor worried if this would lead to any consequences. He was a man ruled by a bond. Sometimes he would need to sneak out of his estate to see Antonio. This process was similarly done to how he would escape to go to the farmers market. He would take the back door out the kitchen and down the alley streets. When he got to where the farmers markets were normally held however, he would continue down the road until he got to a fountain. Once at the fountain he would turn right and continue down the little street until he would reach the man he was sneaking out to see. As soon as Antonio could hear Romano's footsteps approaching him he would turn and wave happily at him. It was amazing how fast the heart could fluctuate at a single movement. In this case it was a wave.

Romano tried to keep his lips from breaking into an unwanted smile. Well, unwanted for Romano. The happy Spaniard loved it when Romano cracked a smile. The only problem was after the smile, Antonio wouldn't shut up about how good it looked on him. So to save himself a headache Romano would refuse to smile in front of him., no matter how hard it was proving to be.

"Romano!" the happy Spaniard laughed, running hug the Italian.

"What happened this time? You called pretty urgently to come to my farm."

Romano grumbled. Damn bastard. Leave it to Antonio, literally the most clueless who doesn't even try and read the atmosphere to figure out that when Romano got upset he would send a message to Antonio, asking to come visit.

Romano sighed. "Look it's my business Antonio, just drop it and lets go."

Antonio just continued to look at him. Though this time with a little sadness in his eyes. As much as they were both fond of each other, Romano was still hesitant to open about his work, past and personal life.

"Aright then, if you're sure," he replied taking the usual route down to his little car so they could drive to Antonio's farm.

The drive to Antonio's farm was scenic to say the least. It was a road that showed Southern Italy's most rural scenery and always made Romano a little sad. He was longing to be a part of this scenery, but knowing he probably never would depressed him. All the fields, long grass fields and trees that looked more alive then him. Meanwhile Antonio loved the drive. It was peaceful much like his life and didn't require him to have to talk to anyone, except for Romano when he came to visit. Strangely however on their drives they didn't really talk. It was more like a comfortable silence that passed between them, and that was the scenery Antonio loved the most.

It was a while until they reached Antonio's farm but when they Romano felt right at home. This was the life he was supposed to live, not the one he had now.

"You feeling better now?

Romano just sighed in relief. That was all Antonio needed from the smaller man.

"Alright let's get started."

It was amazing how much the sun could affect Romano's mood. It made him happy to be outside free of the violence and instead aiding to the growth of something instead on killing it.

Antonio was wondering this too. Watching the sun shine on Romano made his heart beat just a little faster. He was in awe that the sun had managed to do that. He concentrated on every bit of detail Romano had on his person. His brown hair that looked so easy to run his hands through, his eyelashes that glinted in the sun, and his lips that at this moment in time where formed into a rare smile. His eyes that still sparkled even when looking at him angrily. 'Wait what?'

"Bastard why are you looking at me you creep?" Romano said sourly.

Antonio was bought back down to earth.

"Sorry Romano, you're just fun to look at" he laughed. Romano looked down and grunted in response, trying to hide the blush he had on his cheeks.

"Whatever, just don't let me catch you doing it again. It's creepy you jerk."

"yes, yes" Antonio replied.

Romano went back to work quickly, falling into a quick rhythm. Antonio continued to watch him.

"Romano, we're friends right?"

"Huh, what's with you going and saying that suddenly?"

"It's just, I'm sorry. I'm a bit unsure" Antonio said laughing a little.

When Romano continued to say nothing Antonio sighed. Bending down to continue his punning until Romano finally said something.

"Of course we're friends you idiot, I don't accept invitations to farm from anyone"

Antonio smiled back at Romano, pleasantly happy with himself.

Romano replied to this by giving a slight smile. Something Antonio had only seen several times before. Having only a small opportunity, Antonio quickly researched every little bit of his smile.

"You know, I think I like having friends" replied Antonio.

"Heh, I think so too".

* * *

 **Okay so i've been busy with my final year of high school. But i'm still determined to finish this story even if it will take years.**


End file.
